1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machining device, more particularly to a laser-assisted machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional laser-assisted machining device as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 580416 (Application No. 091134563), is shown to include a cutting tool 12 mounted on a tool post and tool holders 11 for machining a ceramic workpiece 13, and a laser head 14 mounted on the tool post and tool holders 11 proximate to the cutting tool 12 for generating a laser beam to assist in machining the ceramic workpiece 13.
For the conventional laser-assisted machining device, the aim of the laser beam cannot be precisely adjusted to locate the edge of the cutting tool 12, causing heating in undesired locations. Referring to FIG. 2, a zone (A) of the ceramic workpiece 13 is heated due to irradiation by the laser beam. An adjacent zone (B) of the ceramic workpiece 13 is not irradiated and heated by the laser beam. During machining, the cutting tool 12 proceeds in a direction from the zone (B) to the zone (A). The unheated zone (B) is machined by the cutting tool 12 with the lower cutting force due to the adjacent zone (A) which is being heated and softened Consequently, the cutting tool 12 may easily remove both the zones (A, B) altogether. Moreover, if the cutting tool 12 of the conventional laser-assisted machining device has more than one cutting tooth (e.g., a milling cutter), the laser beam would not be able to irradiate the areas in front of the cutting edges.